


Estarei aqui por você, por onde você for

by Liv_Carter



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, galolio, liogalo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter
Summary: "Essas lembranças ainda ecoavam enquanto Galo estava deitado tentando dormir no sofá da sala “Vou fazer isso pelo meu povo, para salvar eles, e por hora tenha isso claro: eu não confio em você” – Lio esclareceu com sua voz baixa e neutra, olhando firme nos olhos de Galo."Essa fanfic foi inspirada em um comic da incrível artista @Merenberry no Twitter – SIGAM <3
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 6





	1. Confie em mim

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic da vida! Eu amo Promare e não consigo parar de pensar nesse filme e nesses dois por meses então resolvi contribuir para o fandom brasileiro dessa obra incrível.  
> Esta será uma fic média, serão pelo menos 5 capítulos e pretendo escrever outras menores ainda no universo de Promare.  
> Essa fic é pós canon e contém spoilers - eu uso uma linguagem leve mas teremos sim romance e conteúdo adulto até o final.  
> Espero que gostem! Não sou uma autora profissional nem tenho leitor beta mas fiz meu melhor <3
> 
> Promare e seu personagens são propriedade do Studio Trigger.

Essas lembranças ainda ecoavam enquanto Galo estava deitado tentando dormir no sofá da sala “Vou fazer isso pelo _meu_ povo, para salvar eles, e por hora tenha isso claro: eu não confio em você” – Lio esclareceu com sua voz baixa e neutra, olhando firme nos olhos de Galo.

Naquele momento ele pensou que tudo poderia estar perdido, eles _precisavam_ colaborar e salvar o mundo, apesar disso, tudo deu certo, após lutas, explosões, uma verdadeira ressurreição e suas almas combinadas como uma só, o mundo estava salvo.

Depois da combustão completa, eles estavam exaustos e feridos, mas não havia tempo para descanso, com ajuda da equipe Burning Rescue e de civis que se colocaram à disposição, retiraram todos os ex-burnish dos pods, infelizmente encontrando muitas cápsulas vazias – nem todos haviam sobrevivido aos horrores infligidos pela quase fuga da Terra planejada por Kray, que por sua vez já estava sendo levado em custódia pelas autoridades sem oferecer qualquer resistência.

Ao encontrar Meis e Gueira Lio desabou, o alívio de ver seus generais e melhores amigos vivos fez com que algum alívio enfim chegasse ao seu peito, ambos estavam muito feridos mas mesmo assim ajudaram nos resgates até serem obrigados a parar e ir para o hospital.

Lio não foi levado preso no ato pois Ignis e Galo se colocaram em sua defesa como peça chave para salvar o mundo e resgatar os feridos, mas ele teria que se apresentar para as autoridades em até 48 horas, ficando sob responsabilidade de Galo não tirar os olhos dele até lá.

Após trabalharem horas incansáveis ambos tiveram que ser levados para o hospital, totalmente esgotados, apesar dos protestos de Lio, ele mal podia se manter de pé e no caminho adormeceu na ambulância. Galo também caiu no sono enquanto pensava em todos os fardos que o homem ao seu lado carregava, ele sabia que Lio se culpava por cada vida burnish perdida.

Lio despertou em uma maca de hospital, e ainda de olhos fechados percebeu seu corpo doendo em cada centímetro e o soro em seu braço, ao abrir os olhos e analisar o ambiente deu de cara com Galo, sorrindo, como sempre, e parecendo tão exausto quando ele, na maca ao lado.

“Hey Lio! Descansou bem? Como se sente?” Galo disse em uma voz incrivelmente contida para os padrões dele. Lio não resistiu sorrir, ele não sabia explicar mas se sentia _conectado_ de uma forma sobrenatural a esse homem que lutou ao seu lado e passou o último dia inteiro resgatando seu povo com ele.

“Apaguei, não sei dizer se isso se chama descanso... e me sinto um lixo. E você?” ele respondeu com verdadeiro tom de preocupação na última frase.

“Ah eu estou bem! Pronto para voltar aos resgates assim que for possível” Galo respondeu obviamente mentindo sobre estar bem, mas com disposição verdadeira.

Nesse momento um enfermeiro entrou na sala e esclareceu que eles passaram quase um dia todo ali recebendo tratamentos e em algumas horas teriam alta, Lio questionou sobre o estado dos outros ex-burnish e foi informado de que estavam recebendo cuidados em hospitais por toda Promepolis, apesar disso, ele não conseguia ainda se sentir aliviado.

Já era noite quando tiveram alta, Galo entrou em contato com a BR e recebeu ordens imediatas de ir para casa e levar Lio com ele, tudo dentro do possível estava sob controle e eles deveriam descansar para enfrentar o dia seguinte, principalmente Lio que deveria se apresentar as autoridades em breve.

Lio, claro, não ficou nada feliz com isso, mas não havia como protestar e apesar de todo seu desespero, estava realmente fraco e não podia considerar logo agora desobedecer às autoridades com tudo que estava em jogo. Ele _ainda_ era um líder, ele precisaria estar a frente e se responsabilizar por tudo.

“Bem Lio, você ouviu as ordens... entendo sua preocupação mas por hoje, precisamos obedecer. Minha casa fica em alguns quarteirões, vamos chegar lá em um minuto” Galo disse como se fosse a situação mais natural do mundo.

Lio não havia pensado nisso, ele não tinha casa, não tinha para onde ir, não tinha como conseguir dinheiro para um hotel ou o que fosse, então não havia o que protestar, teria que aceitar e agradecer a oferta.

“Certeza que não tem problema? Posso dar um jeito, encontrar outro lugar” – mentiu claramente.

“Que?! Claro que não, você é meu convidado e para todos os efeitos, tenho que ficar de olho em você lembra?” Galo respondeu sorrindo e confiante, como sempre.

Lio concordou e agradeceu, seguindo Galo pelo caminho, foi realmente um curto percurso... a cidade estava em ruínas e ele só podia imaginar todo o trabalho que teriam pela frente até colocar tudo em ordem novamente.

“Cá estamos, sinta-se em casa Lio! Vou te mostrar o lugar” Galo disse assim que entraram no pequeno apartamento levando Lio em um tour pela sala, cozinha, quarto e banheiro, era tudo incrivelmente limpo e arrumado.

“Aqui, uma toalha, você pega o primeiro turno no chuveiro e eu vou cozinhar algo, sinta-se à vontade, acho que tem tudo que pode precisar no box, mas me chame se precisar de algo”

Lio aceitou a toalha, mas se sentia um parasita, então retrucou: “Não, eu te ajudo na cozinha, você está me fazendo um favor aqui e eu não sou tão ingrato”

“Nada disso, você é _meu_ convidado e essas são as regras” ele respondeu já empurrando Lio para dentro do banheiro e fechando a porta, “Espero que goste de macarronada porque é isso que vai ser” foram as últimas palavras que conseguiu entender enquanto Galo se afastava.

Enfim Lio suspirou e começou a se despir do resto de roupa que tinha, uma camiseta arranjada pelo hospital e suas calças em estado deplorável, deixou a água quente do chuveiro cair em si por alguns minutos, a sensação de calor, talvez a única que ele poderia experimentar na pele agora que não tinha mais os Promare com ele. Por um instante se sentiu vazio, se deixou pela primeira vez desde que saiu da Parnasus, chorar, derramando lágrimas pelas vidas que não pode salvar e pela sensação de ter perdido uma parte de quem era, talvez para sempre.

Assim que fechou o registro ouviu Galo na porta “Estou deixando algumas roupas no quarto, não sei se vão servir, mas são as menores que tenho, jantar pronto em 10 minutos”.

Lio agradeceu, saiu do banho e enquanto experimentava as roupas absurdamente largas ouviu Galo ligando o chuveiro e cantarolando, como era possível ele parecer tão “bem”? Esse tipo de resiliência depois de descobrir que o homem que ele admirava como um pai era um assassino... Ou ele estava apenas fingindo? Era difícil dizer.

Lio por fim vestiu uma camiseta e um short que apesar de serem os menores da pilha ainda eram muito largos e saiu para a sala, o cheiro de comida já estava tentador, acabou observando as fotos ao lado da TV, uma delas com um jovem Galo sorrindo no meio de duas figuras ainda mais sorridentes, seus pais provavelmente.

Lio ainda observava a foto quando Galo saiu do banheiro já vestido e se aproximou, falando sobre esperar que Lio tivesse um grande apetite por que tinha exagerado na porção, então ele percebeu a foto que ele segurava e disse de forma tenra “Eles eram meus heróis, os melhores pais que alguém poderia ter... eles... morreram no incêndio que o Kray causou... morreram para me salvar”

“Galo, eu... sinto muito, não sabia disso” foi tudo que Lio pode responder, se sentindo realmente mal por ter escolhido logo aquela foto para olhar. Ele a colocou de volta na estante e como se soubesse exatamente o que precisava fazer, envolveu Galo em um abraço, o outro não se surpreendeu, como se já esperasse por isso e retribuiu abraçando-o de volta com cuidado, mas de maneira firme.

“Obrigada... Lio” foi tudo que ele conseguiu responder finalmente sentindo as lágrimas em seu rosto ao deixar tudo de horrível que tinha descoberto sobre sua própria vida vir à tona.

Eles permaneceram assim por alguns minutos, até Galo liberar o abraço sorrindo e limpando o rosto com o pretexto de não deixar a comida queimar, ele correu para a cozinha e Lio sentiu... _alívio_ , ele percebeu o quanto Galo precisava daquele abraço, e ele também.

Durante o jantar Galo tagarelava sobre como tinha aprendido a cozinhar com Varys, que sempre fazia os melhores pratos nas noites de plantão, de fato, a comida estava excelente e por um momento, ambos se permitiram não pensar ou falar sobre algo que não fosse trivial.

Depois de limpar a cozinha Lio viu o sofá já pronto com travesseiros e cobertas, então resolveu se alinhar ali, até que ouviu um sonoro “NEM PENSAR” vindo de um Galo já correndo em sua direção e sentando ao lado dele “O sofá é meu, você fica com a cama, nada disso!”

“Galo, eu não vou te tirar da _sua_ cama, na _sua_ casa, existem limites nessa hospitalidade, e você nem cabe aqui, francamente”

“Claro que caibo, e isso não é negociável, a cama é sua e ponto final”

Vendo que não ganharia esse argumento, Lio suspirou resignado, largando o travesseiro que Galo tinha agarrado tentando tomar dele segundos antes. Galo sorriu triunfante e Lio não pode deixar de sorrir de volta “Galo, obrigado, mesmo você sendo exagerado em TUDO, eu agradeço”

Lio se levantou e antes de entrar no quarto perguntou se Galo tinha certeza, apenas para ouvir um sonoro “É claro! Já estou pegando no sono aqui! Boa noite Lio”

“Ok... Boa noite, Galo”

E assim cada um ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos naquela noite.

Galo se sentia estranho, aliviado pelas vidas salvas, desolado pelas perdidas e ainda desnorteado por tudo que ele e Lio tinham vivido nas últimas horas, era doloroso saber o quanto ele havia errado e julgado os burnish, se tornando indigno da confiança de Lio, mas era também um alívio saber que tinha agora a chance de fazer tudo certo.

Lio se sentia vazio, triste, e seu ponto de equilíbrio era saber que ainda precisava ser um líder, não poderia desabar agora, seu povo ainda precisava dele e ele daria o seu melhor, sabendo agora que finalmente tinha um aliado em quem inegavelmente, confiava a própria vida.

** * **

No dia seguinte eles acordaram praticamente juntos com o raiar do sol, preparam o café enquanto Lio agradecia pela noite de sono em uma cama de verdade, coisa que ele não sabia o que era por muito tempo.

Galo se deu conta da verdade nisso, Lio vivia em fuga, se escondendo em cavernas e alojamentos, isso só fez com que ele tivesse ainda mais certeza que ceder sua cama tinha sido a melhor escolha. Ele esclareceu que havia dormido bem e era fato, o sofá era realmente grande e ele estava tão exausto que poderia dormir de pé, e afinal, estava acostumado a cochilar dentro do veículo de resgate nas noites de plantão, então não era grande coisa.

Se vestiram para voltar ao campo de resgates, Galo entregou as calças de Lio limpas, ele havia colocado para lavar e secar durante a madrugada e conseguiu um casaco não tão largo, afirmando que chegando no campo poderiam pegar alguns uniformes novos que servissem, Lio não se importava com isso, é claro, estava tempo demais longe do local de resgato e só queria ver como tudo estava o mais rápido possível.

O dia correu com trabalho pesado, resgates e início da reconstrução dos pontos destruídos da cidade, Gueira e Meis apareceram para ajudar junto com todo o time da BR, eles contaram para Lio que o governo interino havia conseguido alojamentos de emergência para os ex-burnish, eles haviam passado a noite no hospital mas hoje iriam para lá, Lio imaginou que Galo não tinha essa informação antes e sentiu um mix de alívio e preocupação, ele queria ver com os próprios olhos qual a situação desses alojamentos, seu povo não merecia mais nenhum sofrimento.

Seus planos foram atrapalhados pela notícia de que em algumas horas teria que se apresentar para depoimento e se tudo fosse conduzido da pior forma, ser preso.

“Lio, está quase na hora, eu e Ignis vamos com você, vamos acompanhar tudo de perto e garantir que não tomem nenhuma medida radical, afinal, você salvou o mundo” Galo disse confiante.

“Mas também o _queimei_ em um dragão de fogo gigante, Galo. Fatos são fatos e eu vou assumir toda a responsabilidade” Lio respondeu de forma direta.

Galo rolou os olhos aceitando que esse era Lio, sempre seria, levando o mundo e mais um pouco nas costas.

Os dias seguintes foram caóticos, Lio deu seu depoimento, ficou sob custódia e foi liberado com a pena de se unir a BR até a reconstrução completa da cidade, seus atos heroicos assim como a intervenção do líder da BR Ignis a seu favor, se colocando como responsável por ele, possibilitaram esse veredicto. Após isso, Galo tentou convencer Lio a ficar instalado na casa dele mas sem sucesso, Lio queria estar no alojamento, garantir que tudo corresse bem com a recuperação e reintegração do seu povo a sociedade e contra isso não haviam argumentos.

Apesar disso, eles passavam os dias juntos, trabalhando incansavelmente para reconstruir a cidade, restaurar a ordem e encontrar moradias e empregos para todas as pessoas que antes viviam a margem, a amizade e confiança entre eles crescia naturalmente enquanto lutavam lado a lado novamente.

Pouco a pouco Lio se tornou parte essencial da equipe, sua capacidade analítica era bem vinda nas estratégias de ação com Ignis assim como seu conhecimento em engenharia para as invenções de Lucia, Galo o ajudava com tudo em relação a burocracia de reintegração dos ex-burnish e acabou se tornando próximo de Gueira e Meis que também integraram a equipe. De maneira inusitada e natural, Lio se tornou um bombeiro e Galo um ativista pelos direitos dos ex-burnish.

** * **

Alguns meses se passaram e em uma das noites de plantão, uma rara calmaria pairava pela equipe do BR: Lucia, Aina, Gueira, Galo e Lio estavam sentados na sala comum jogando conversa fora.

Galo as vezes se percebia observando Lio um pouco mais do que o normal, parte dele se sentia aliviada por ver o outro tão bem, Lio tinha _crescido_ , no sentido literal mesmo, aparentemente ele não se alimentava direito antes devido a vida sempre em fuga e agora parecia muito mais saudável com alguns quilos e centímetros de altura a mais. Outra diferença marcante era o cabelo, que ele tinha deixado crescer até os ombros e mantinha agora preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Galo em si não tinha mudado tanto, exceto pelo fato que tinha _aprendido_ a realmente vestir uma camisa agora que era um tipo de herói público sendo observado de todos os lados o tempo todo.

Os pensamentos de Galo foram interrompidos por uma Lucia saltitante: “Hey, hey, vamos jogar algo? Não tem nada acontecendo, não podemos sair, GALO quebrou o transmissor da TV... vou morrer de tédio!” sua voz indicava que ela estava tramando algo.

“Eu topo! O que tem em mente gênio do mal?” Gueira respondeu imediatamente.

“Eu proponho: verdade ou desafio!” Lucia disse sem pensar duas vezes.

Aina pulou animada “SIM, a última vez que jogamos isso consegui fazer o Remi imitar o Galo e foi uma das coisas mais engraçadas que vi na vida! Sim, vamos!”

Galo começou a resmungar que não era nada engraçado mas topou, olhando para Lio que suspirava como se não tivesse escolha, mas na verdade estava adorando a ideia de ver que tipo de confusão isso iria gerar.

Eles se sentaram em círculo colocando uma garrafa no centro, cada um giraria uma rodada, sendo o fundo o mestre e o gargalo a _vítima_ , na primeira rodada: Galo e Aina, que escolheu desafio e acabou tendo que colocar 2 pedaços de pizza na boca enquanto cantava o hino nacional, isso era _tão_ Galo, sempre incluía pizza em qualquer assunto.

Na segunda rodada Aina e Gueira, que ao escolher verdade teve que narrar a coisa mais embaraçosa que já tinha feito: correr pelado de um crocodilo no meio do mato por ter resolvido tomar um banho de rio muito bêbado em uma área de preservação.

Lio não conseguia se conter gargalhando pois ele _estava_ lá, e reviver essa memória dos tempos de vida na estrada finalmente não era doloroso, eles agora não precisavam mais fugir de nada, nem se arriscar em lugares remotos por um simples banho.

Na rodada seguinte, Lucia e Galo, que claro escolheu desafio, como sempre, Lucia inflou o peito e disse “Galo Thymos, eu te desafio a _beijar_ a pessoa mais bonita dessa roda”.

Um sonoro “ _Woooowww_ ” passou pelo grupo, todos gargalhando enquanto Galo fazia uma careta, que tipo de desafio era esse? Mas ele não pensou 2 vezes, se levantou, cruzou a roda e parou na frente de um Lio lacrimejando de tanto rir. Por um segundo eles se olharam intensamente, todos ficaram em silêncio. Galo estendeu sua mão, pegando a de Lio e sem romper o contato visual, a beijou. Ambos coraram se encarando, enquanto Galo ainda segurava a mão de Lio perto de seu rosto. Por esse intervalo de tempo, ninguém respirava, _exceto_ Lucia que parecia ter obtido exatamente o que esperava, até que o alarme começou a soar estridente indicando que havia uma emergência obrigando todos a se moverem.

Lio e Galo demoraram alguns segundos a mais para entrar em ação, soltando as mãos lentamente e enfim correndo para o veículo de resgate ainda desconcertados, Galo havia simplesmente agido sem pensar e apesar de odiar emergências, pois isso poderia significar pessoas feridas, essa tinha surgido em uma hora oportuna.


	2. Até o inferno, se for preciso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lio, eu sei que não sou digno, mas preciso que confie em mim agora, eu posso fazer isso, mas só com a sua ajuda” Essas palavras o atingiram em cheio, como era possível Galo ainda achar que não confiava nele? Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, Lio segurou a estrutura usando os braços do mecha e sinalizou com a cabeça em afirmativo enquanto Galo corria para dentro do quarto destruído em direção aos gritos de socorro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!
> 
> Segundo capítulo já na mão!  
> Teremos ação, fogo, desespero e muitas emoções, espero que gostem ;)

Enquanto cada um assumia sua posição no veículo de resgate, Lucia passava as coordenadas: chamas e desabamento em uma propriedade no centro de Promepolis ainda sem causa definida e com possibilidade de civis presos no local.

Desde que os Promare partiram, não houve nenhuma ocorrência com vítimas fatais e esperavam manter esse status pelo maior tempo possível. No caminho cada um se preparava para os postos definidos nesse plantão: Lucia como líder tática com Aina de apoio e os demais como equipe de campo.

Chegando ao local, Galo vestiu seu traje mecha e foi na frente para fazer o reconhecimento, era um prédio velho de três andares pegando fogo de cima a baixo, a situação parecia mesmo caótica, enquanto isso, Lio falava com as testemunhas que contaram ter ouvido uma explosão seguida do fogo e afirmavam haver pelo menos 4 pessoas ainda no prédio: uma família com duas crianças.

Lio passou essa informação a todos pelo comunicador, ele e Gueira já estavam prontos nos trajes, cada um responsável por um andar.

Galo subiu diretamente para a cobertura, apagando todas as chamas possíveis pelo caminho com sua arma de gelo e procurando a família que faltava sair do local, Lio seguiu o mesmo protocolo no segundo andar e Gueira no térreo.

Lio encontrou uma das crianças apavorada, dizendo que estava procurando pela família, a tranquilizou e levou para fora, encontrando no caminho Gueira, que já trazia o pai e a mãe pálidos e feridos que gritavam de alívio e pânico ao perceber que uma criança estava a salvo mas que a outra ainda não havia sido resgatada.

Nesse momento Galo pediu por reforços na cobertura, Lio deixou a família aos cuidados de Gueira e subiu pelo que restava das escadas, encontrando Galo que deu as instruções: “Eu ouço alguém gritar neste cômodo mas o batente vai ceder a qualquer momento, parece suicida mas preciso que você segure a estrutura enquanto eu entro e faço o resgate”.

Galo estava perfeitamente calmo e analítico, ele tinha tudo sob controle apesar da situação, ainda assim Lio analisava o risco, se ele não deveria ser a pessoa a entrar enquanto Galo segurava a estrutura.

“Lio, eu sei que não sou digno, mas preciso que confie em mim agora, eu posso fazer isso, mas só com a sua ajuda” Essas palavras o atingiram em cheio, como era _possível_ Galo ainda achar que não confiava nele? Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, Lio segurou a estrutura usando os braços do mecha e sinalizou com a cabeça em afirmativo enquanto Galo corria para dentro do quarto destruído em direção aos gritos de socorro.

Galo alcançou a criança que estava aos prantos agachada perto da janela, pegou-a no colo afirmando que tudo ficaria bem e correu de volta para a rota de saída, assim que passou por Lio, este soltou a estrutura do batente que desabou enquanto eles correriam para o térreo, assim que saiu para a rua Galo entregou a criança aos braços dos pais, mas ao olhar para trás viu que algo estava errado, Lio não estava junto com ele, desnorteado ouviu a voz dele no comunicador “Eu ouvi algo, estou indo verificar e...” antes que Lio pudesse terminar a frase, mais uma explosão, fogo e estilhaços por todos os lados e Galo não pensou ao se jogar de volta para dentro do prédio em desespero seguido por um Gueira igualmente em pânico e com os berros de Aina para não serem ainda mais imprudentes.

O gelo das armas de combate estava no final, eles não haviam voltado ao veículo para fazer a reposição, Galo mal conseguia enxergar e sentia o calor agoniante queimando por todos os lados, ele e Gueira gritavam por Lio sem resposta, até que Galo começou a entrar em pânico. Não poderia acontecer, não outra vez, ele não poderia perder mais ninguém assim. Aina gritava nos comunicadores “Temos risco de nova explosão, todos retornem AGORA!”, mas ele não conseguia entender essas palavras, ele _não_ sairia dali sem Lio. Enquanto desviava das chamas parcialmente cego pela fumaça ele conseguiu identificar o mecha de Lio saindo de dentro de uma labareda carregando algo nos braços enrolado em um cobertor, a chama o perseguia e ele se jogou contra Galo e Gueira os empurrando para fora enquanto o resto do prédio explodia e desabava.

*

“Lio! Lio você está bem? O que, o que você estava pensando?” Foi tudo que Galo conseguiu falar em meio aos ruídos e escombros do desabamento. Lio sorriu para ele ironicamente “Estava pensando igual a você, idiota” e apesar do tom divertido, Galo não conseguiu ver graça em nada disso.

Aina e Lucia se aproximaram para ajudar os colegas e então o conteúdo do cobertor que Lio segurava pulou para fora latindo e correndo para as crianças que agora choravam de alívio no colo dos pais, eles achavam que o cachorro já tinha fugido, não haviam ouvido ele latir em meio ao fogo, foi um milagre Lio o ter encontrado.

As ambulâncias já estavam no local e começaram a atender os feridos, felizmente ninguém em estado grave. Após receber os agradecimentos da família resgatada, Galo, Lio e Gueira precisaram de uma rodada de oxigênio enquanto ouviam Aina gritar com cada um que eram imprudentes, desobedientes e só não acabava com eles pois tinham saído inteiros do prédio... e bem, ela estava certa. Lio principalmente tinha agido por conta, se colocado em risco quase matando eles três, ele respirou fundo e decidiu se desculpar e assumir a responsabilidade depois, apresentando um relatório para Ignis, discutir quem tem culpa do que agora só causaria mais problemas, ele conhecia bem _demais_ Gueira e Galo quanto a isso.

Todos ficaram em silêncio na volta para a base, tinham passado uma situação assustadora a qual queriam apenas agradecer por ninguém ter se ferido gravemente.

Ao descer do veículo na base, Lio segurou Galo pelo pulso “Precisamos conversar” e o levou na direção contrária do vestiário para onde os demais iam, Galo não tinha certeza do que poderia ser, mas o seguiu até que estavam longe dos demais.

Lio suspirou e disse em sua voz contida rotineira “Galo, muita coisa aconteceu hoje, mas eu quero que fique claro: eu _confio_ em você” ele fez uma pausa, como que para permitir que o outro entendesse o peso e significado dessas palavras, e então prosseguiu “Eu confio e acredito nas suas decisões e análises em uma situação de emergência, e hoje _eu_ errei, me colocando em risco e _pior_ , colocando você e Gueira também. Me desculpe”.

Galo entendeu o peso de cada palavra mas não queria aceitar essas desculpas, _ele_ tinha decido ir atrás de Lio, _ele iria hoje, amanhã e um milhão de vezes até o inferno se fosse preciso_ , apesar de ainda não entender completamente essa devoção, ele a sentia cada vez mais.

“Lio, eu não me perdoaria nunca se não tivesse voltado lá e você se ferisse, eu assumi esse risco também e me tornei um obstáculo na sua rota de fuga quase colocando tudo a perder, também te devo desculpas. Eu não poderia... não outra vez”

Os olhos de Lio se abriram em choque ao entender de fato o que tinha feito, apesar de ser sentir ainda mais culpado, ele não soube o que dizer, não tinha _como_ se desculpar por ter feito Galo reviver um de seus piores pesadelos.

Sabendo que além disso, o jogo “a culpa é de quem” não teria fim aqui, levou uma mão a cabeça dizendo “Ok, ok, não vou discutir culpados com você Galo, desculpas trocadas e aceitas, agora preciso falar com Gueira e lavar essa fuligem, assim como você” Lio disse baixando os olhos e já indo na direção dos vestiários, ele precisava processar muito do que tinha acontecido hoje.

Enquanto Lio se afastava, Galo o chamou “Hey Lio, obrigada”.

“Pelo que?” Lio se virou sem entender do que isso se tratava agora.

“Por confiar em mim, eu prometo honrar isso” foi tudo que Galo disse sorrindo confiante enquanto caminhava para alcançar Lio, que não pode evitar sorrir de volta se perguntando o que exatamente o destino tinha em mente quando colocou alguém como Galo em seu caminho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo eles começaram a perceber a devoção mútua que sentem, eu vejo esse par como aquele amor de "uma vez na vida" e quero que essa fic transmita isso <3  
> Volto em breve, obrigada a quem chegou a mais esse capítulo, até!
> 
> \- Liv -


	3. É sempre mais escuro antes do amanhecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lio tinha conseguido decepcionar e ferir todas as pessoas importantes para ele em uma única madrugada. Sem ter como argumentar mais, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça respirando fundo.
> 
> Nesse momento Ignis apareceu na porta da sala de reunião “Fotia, na minha sala agora”
> 
> É, seria mesmo uma longa madrugada antes que ele pudesse ver a luz do sol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Capítulo mais curtinho pra dar aquela respirada <3 -

Lio só queria um pouco de paz mas a madrugada e início da manhã seguiram caóticos.

O pedido de desculpas para Gueira por ter colocado a vida dele e a sua própria em risco durante o resgate foi a parte mais _simples_. Gueira ouviu as desculpas e apenas respondeu sorrindo “Nós prometemos cuidar uns dos outros há muito tempo, eu voltei e voltaria para te buscar mil vezes e sei que faria o mesmo.”

Gueira e Galo realmente tinham coisas demais em comum.

Lio lidava agora com um novo tipo de tensão: Meis recebendo o relatório das ocorrências antes de assumir seu posto como líder do próximo turno.

Conforme Aina repassava os fatos, Meis respirava fundo. No final ele agradeceu Aina e pegou a ficha do relatório, relendo tudo como se ainda não acreditasse. Por fim, olhou diretamente nos olhos de Lio e respondeu tentando usar seu tom mais profissional:

“Lio, acho que você tem passado tempo demais com o Galo, eu ouvi esse relatório me perguntando se eu não estava maluco ou se a Aina não estava confusa. Que _diabos_ você tinha na cabeça?“

Ok, poderia ter sido muito pior. Lio não estava acostumado a receber esse tipo de advertência mas sabia que dessa vez não teria como escapar “Eu achei que tinha a situação sob controle, eu errei, me desculpe” ele respondeu da forma mais sincera que pôde.

Meis aliviou a expressão dura, ele sabia que Lio não era nenhum inconsequente. Mas infelizmente ele podia errar. Infelizmente eles não tinham mais o poder dos Promare para protegê-los.

“Lio, você e Gueira são minha família... apenas por favor, volte pra casa inteiro ok?” ele respondeu tentando sorrir para aliviar o peso da situação.

Lio tinha conseguido decepcionar e ferir todas as pessoas importantes para ele em uma única madrugada. Sem ter como argumentar mais, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça respirando fundo.

Nesse momento Ignis apareceu na porta da sala de reunião “Fotia, na minha sala _agora_ ”

É, seria mesmo uma longa madrugada antes que ele pudesse ver a luz do sol.

Lio seguiu para a sala do comandante. Ele parou de pé em frente à mesa enquanto Ignis passava os olhos uma vez mais pelo que deveria ser a cópia do relatório de ocorrências do turno.

“Lio, você definitivamente não é a pessoa que eu esperava ter que cobrar explicações, mas aqui estamos. Eu já tenho a versão da Aina no relatório, já falei com Galo, agora quero ouvir de você” Ignis começou de forma direta e pacífica.

“Eu gostaria de começar me responsabilizando oficialmente pelas falhas táticas da ocorrência. Aina foi uma líder exemplar, com o apoio da Lucia, ela coordenou o resgate com maestria” Lio fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e seguiu “Eu agi por conta própria, de forma impulsiva e irresponsável. E não vou inventar desculpas, fiz o que fiz porque parte de mim ainda acredita ter o poder de salvar a tudo e a todos. Mas eu errei, levei outros a se colocarem em risco e a responsabilidade é minha e apenas minha.” Com essas palavras Lio sentiu um peso imenso deixando seu corpo.

Ignis ponderou cada palavra desse discurso e respondeu ainda mais calmo do que antes “Eu admiro sua posição em assumir toda a responsabilidade e te conhecendo há algum tempo, sei o que te moveu. Você é um líder, viveu protegendo e liderando seu povo e sua moral não te permitiria deixar nenhuma vida para trás. Como comandante dessa unidade de resgate eu respeito e compreendo isso”

Eles se olharam nos olhos com admiração mútua, mas Lio sabia que não era o final da conversa e continuou tenso enquanto Ignis concluía seus pensamentos “Entretanto, você desrespeitou ordens diretas, sequer comunicou o plano a sua líder antes de agir e criou um caos que quase levou a uma tragédia. E eu não posso ignorar isso. De um líder para o outro, espero que entenda que esses atos terão consequências.”

Apesar das palavras duras, Ignis tinha realmente o dom do comando. Lio não se sentiu oprimido ou intimidado e respondeu “Eu compreendo, respeito a autoridade dos líderes de turno e, claro, a sua, cometi uma sequência de erros para os quais não tenho justificativas plausíveis. Estou preparado para assumir as consequências.”

Ignis suspirou como se não quisesse fazer o que tinha que fazer “Lio Fotia, você está _suspenso_ das suas atividades na equipe de resgate pelo período de uma semana, você deve entregar suas credenciais e seu acesso ao prédio da BR fica restrito a recepção nesse período. Seu retorno será como suporte, sem atividades de campo por 30 dias inicialmente, podendo esse prazo se estender se necessário.”

Lio achou que estava pronto para sua punição, mas essas palavras o atingiram como navalhas, apesar disso, ele sabia que poderia ter sido pior e se resignou apenas a responder da forma mais calma possível “Entendido comandante.”

Lio entregou suas credenciais enquanto Ignis pedia que ele tentasse ao menos descansar um pouco e colocar a cabeça no lugar durante esse período, ele concordou enquanto se despedia tentando não desabar.

Chegando nos vestiários, Galo já estava lá esperando por ele é claro “E então, como foi?”

Lio entregou a carta de suspensão para ele ler enquanto se sentava ao seu lado no banco do vestiário, a expressão de Galo foi da preocupação a um tipo de alívio, ele sabia bem que uma insubordinação desse tipo poderia ter levado a uma demissão.

Terminando de ler ele respirou fundo e disse “Bem, _vamos_ ter que pensar o que fazer nessa semana, eu definitivamente acho que podemos acampar ou algo do tipo se quiser” Lio fez uma expressão confusa enquanto Galo estendia para ele sua própria carta de suspensão.

Lio leu e respondeu inconformado “Mas porque você está sendo punido também?”

“Eu fui tão insubordinado quanto você Lio... Gueira vai ter um desconto, nada de suspensão, apenas restrição de atividades de campo porque bem, ele é um novato e apenas me seguiu... eu sou o veterano aqui, o que eu fiz foi irresponsável até para os meus padrões” ele respondeu sorrindo conformado.

Lio não pôde evitar uma expressão amarga “Me desculpe Galo, desde que eu apareci na sua vida eu só-“ Galo o interrompeu segurando o rosto de Lio com ambas as mãos fazendo com que se olhassem nos olhos “Você só fez o seu melhor 24/7 me inspirando a ser um dia metade do ser humano e líder que você já é. Eu fiz minhas escolhas, não me arrependo delas, não é sua culpa e isso _não_ está aberto a discussão.”

Lio não pôde evitar _sorrir_ , com Galo era sempre assim. Quando Galo afastou as mãos de seu rosto e se levantou foi quase... _doloroso_? O toque dele era quente e seu olhar sempre tão otimista, de alguma maneira Lio realmente se sentia um pouco melhor agora. Ele também se levantou abrindo o armário para pegar o capacete da moto e outros pertences que precisaria durante a suspensão.

“Agora precisamos de um pouco de descanso, claro, mas posso te ligar a noite? Se você quiser planejar fazer algo juntos nesses dias é claro” Galo perguntou enquanto também pegava seus pertences no armário ao lado.

“Claro... talvez ficar longe de Promepolis alguns dias seja o tipo de descanso que eu precise e você também” sem poder resistir, Lio continuou “Podemos discutir opções dignas da pessoa _mais bonita da equipe de resgate_ , certo Galo?” ele finalizou fechando o armário e sorrindo de lado olhando para Galo que incrivelmente não se intimidou e respondeu com um tom convencido “Sua sorte foi que o Remi não estava no mesmo turno, todos sabem que _ele_ é o grande Galã da equipe!”

“Oh, isso explica tudo, o jeito que ele te olha por cima da xícara de café... a forma como você o persegue toda vez que ele decide tomar uma ducha pós turno... os detalhes.” Lio respondeu tentando manter um tom neutro.

Eles se encararam sérios por alguns segundos até começarem a gargalhar, Galo limpava as pequenas lágrimas no canto dos olhos quando respondeu “Você realmente tem passado tempo _demais_ comigo Fotia, se depois dessa semana você não se tornar o segundo bombeiro mais idiota do universo eu terei falhado miseravelmente.”

“Uma missão e tanto Thymos, espero ver o seu melhor em ação” Lio respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Quando eles deixaram o vestiário, toda a equipe já havia sido comunicada das punições, o clima estava pesado mas todos entendiam e respeitavam as decisões de Ignis, Galo e Lio se despediram da maneira mais otimista possível, afinal era apenas um até logo.

Ao sair do prédio, Lio finalmente viu a luz do sol e apesar de tudo, sentiu algum alívio pela primeira vez naquele dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo vamos descobrir quais serão os planos para as mini férias forçadas que vão sim levar ao envolvimento romântico deles <3
> 
> Prometo tentar atualizar com mais frequência, me empolguei nas one shot mas estou de volta e a todo vapor com essa história!
> 
> Comentários sempre bem vindos!!!  
> Adoraria saber se tem mais leitores acompanhando e o que estão achando <3
> 
> \- Liv -

**Author's Note:**

> Pra quem quiser me seguir em outros lugares  
> Twitter: @Liv_Carter_  
> Tumblr: liv-carter  
> Spirit Fanfiction: Liv_Carter


End file.
